Moon sets, Sun rises
by Tsuki-rose16
Summary: two Uchiha girls born as the moon setting and sun rising, one engaged to itachi and the other to Neji Hyuuga at birth. but what if itachi kills the clan before his wedding, does he save the eldest or does he comeback for her. sasukeX OC 1st chapter info
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tsuki Mika Uchiha (moon child, the new moon)

age: 12

rank: ANBU black ops captain (retired)

appearance: jet black hair, tallish, petite, sexy

Personality: cold, isolated, misunderstood, rebellious to people that I don't know but towards my family i am protective, loyal, kind enough and sweet.

likes: singing, training, playing her guitar

dislikes: neglective families, bullies, itachi

kekkei genkai: sharingan (mangekyo) and kyoko ( a kekkei genkai that copies other kekkei genkais (and their ultimate level even if the holder hasn't achieved that))

Other: has a twin sister, was arranged to be married to itachi uchiha, passed medical ninja academy, ninja academy and training with baa-chan, best friends with sasuke, naniki and hinata hyuuga. got bitten by orochimaru when she was 5. (curse mark is sealed by herself, unbreakable unless she releases in and can put it back herself. was bitten on the palm of her hand and curse mark is a dragon which tail ends in the middle of her forearm)

Name: Maiasa Kasei Uchiha (pronounced May-ay-sa. brightness born at dawn [mai- brightness, asa- born at dawn] and fire)

age: 12

rank: genin

appearance: same as tsuki- except for her eyes- her eyes are black and stocky.

likes: training

dislikes: everything else

kekkei genkai: sharingan (first stage)

Other: has a twin sister, was arranged to be married to sasuke uchiha, best friends with sasuke, Tsuki and Hinata hyuuga. curse mark is vines going all across half her body


	2. Chapter 2

Fukugu's pov

"This meeting will come to order!"

The room fell silent. All the uchiha clan were there except for the mother of the newborns new to the clan and itachi who had just started a c ranked mission. the chatter had started up again.

" i wonder what gender they are!"

" i wonder if one of them has the sharingan... they say its rare for only half uchiha bloodline to get it."

"I wonder what michiko named the little babies."

I was really getting annoyed they weren't listening to me.

"SILENCE!!! PAY ATTENTION!!"

they all looked my way and and sat down.

"Ok here's what information has been given to us from the father, Sasori. They are two little girls. one of them was born with both of the kekkei genkais. the oldest was born withe the mangekyo sharingan. that is rare. the younger one has shown no sign of a kekkei genkai. now the mother has named them... the oldest is Tsuki Mika Uchiha since she was born when the moon was setting but before the sun had rised. the youngest is Maiasa Kasei Uchiha. i have been told its pronounced May-asia. its two names merged together... brightness born at dawn they said. she was born as the sun had risen. "

they all started to murmur.

"Please no talking untill all information has be relayed."

one brave person held their hand up. I just looked at them and nodded.

"Are they identical... and if they are, how do we tell them apart?"

i look at sasori and he nodded and mouthed necklaces. I got the jist of what he was trying to say.

"They are identical but the children have respective necklaces. Tsuki has a cresent moon necklace and Maiasa has a sun."

they all murmured again.

"now down to business. These girls are a blessing in disguise. We could use them to take control of the village clans... tsuki to the hyuuga clan... and maiasa to the any clan that takes her. she's not as important-"

"What if we use the girls to purify our clan?"

"Excuse me Ryanni???"

" well we are going to end up watered down if we don't marry these girls to itachi and sasuke and that could mean that in the long run the gene might dilute and become weaker and we won't have as much power over the village. If we put them together we can avoid that possibility for a little while longer."

"how bout the eldest be promised to itachi- keeping the head branch pure and end up marrying a product of sasuke and we give maiasa to the hyuugas."

"That could work... "

"Well then its settled. Tsuki will marry Itachi as the clan agrees. I will call forth the hyuuga clan to hold a meeting with us about maiasa... they will decide. if they wish not to marry their only male to maiasa, we will go to the nara clan. oh and the lessons on which girls take to be more of a woman will take place for tsuki when she is 3 onwards. Maiasa will be starting them when she starts the academy."

everyone started chatting again.

"Ok ok, everyone can go. this meeting is closed."

everyone left wondering the fate of the clan and these newborn children.

Michiko's pov

I was in hospital holding my two little beautiful girls. They seemed so tiny, so small and so tired that they seems less then a week old.

"their fate's been decided."

I looked at the door to see my husband Sasori Uchiha standing in the door way. he seemed a little down.

"what do you mean their fate?"

"how about they can't decide who they marry because its been decided for them. Fuguku has just arranged for Neji Hyuuga to marry Maiasa when she's 16. We can't object either or I'll sufer the concequences. Rememeber the cursemark? or maybe the tsukiyama world? that thing is torture if used the wrong way."

" I knew it was going to happen Sasori. Its a woman's duty to be used by her male elders. its a woman's duty to be obedient to her males. It happened to me. But i'm very happy."

"Thats the least of it. Tsuki has to marry Itachi as soon as she's a jounin. its a tradtion of the uchiha clan to take over with a wife by his side. they say he'll be ready to take over when she's a jouinin. its what the clan thinks will be perfect. they're expecting tsuki to be a great ninja as well as a wife. basically her childhood is being taken away from her. they are going to get her to copy the byakugan, start the academy when she's four, the medical ninja academy and if she's done by the age of 6, then she's going to be trained by your mother."

"Oh my goodness. she's only a little girl."

"by the time she's 7 they expect her to be a jounin."

"but Sasori, she's just a little girl. to be married when she's seven. isn't that like illegal?"

"not according to the fire lord. he just passed a law about marriage. The head clan member decides when the child of the clan is ready to be married. I'm so sorry Michi."

"Its not fair. Maiasa is going to have a childhood, one without her sister and two she has a chance to be a kid. Tsuki is going to have her childhood taken away from her."

"I'm sorry Michiko but its uchiha law. As soon as the uchiha heir is a jounin, he becomes heir. itachi is a jounin next year. they are giving them leanway."

"Oh so he can't say to his friends 'oh i'm sorry i can't hang out with you. I've got to go home and raise my WIFE!"

" I can see your angry Michiko-sama but..."

"NO BUTS!!!! GET FUKUGU IN HERE NOW!!!!"

Sasori's pov

my wife did not seem at all happy with the clan's decision. for that matter either was I but i knew to follow what my brother had to say. i went to get my brother anyway.

"Fukugu, my wife wishes to speak with you."

"Sasori, what is it your wife would like to speak about?"

"Itachi and Tsuki, sir."

"haven't you explained it?"

"i did sir but she insisted on talking to you."

"where is she?"

"the hospital sir."

"lets go."

Michiko's pov

"what is your problem with my decision?"

"That your deciding to throw MY daughter's life away and that of your son too. With what you predicted about Tsuki, Itachi won't be loving his wife, he'll be RAISING her! That's my job. My job is to raise MY daughter and you deciding that she'll marry itachi when she's like 7 or 8, thats abusive power!! why can't she marry him when she's 16 like maiasa. i'm more comfortable with that."

"Well Itachi has to be married before he becomes head of the clan and that will be soon. I'm giving some lean way."

"Can't you wait until she is of age to choose to marry herself?"

"NO! you don't get it!! she will marry and if you have a problem with that, Mikoto will take your kids and you'll never see them again!"

"yes sir."

"Thats what i thought. now not another word but i will be kind... she'll marry him when she's 8 instead."

I had such a urge to crush him with my bare hands but I knew i'd regret it.

"Thank you sir. My husband and I thank you for your generosity."

he nodded his head and walked out with Sasori

Fukugu's pov

"Sasori, you have such a fiesty wife. what do they teach back in the sand village?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well you better keep her in line or she'll suffer."


	3. Chapter 3

----------6 years later---------------

Tsuki's pov

Maiasa walked beside me and begged me to miss my lessons and hang out with Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and her.

"Maiasa-chan, i can't miss lessons. Okasan (mother) said they were important. I may have finished all my schools and training with baa-chan but i still have to learn how to cook and clean and how to behave as a wife. I'm going to be head woman of the house one day and i need to know these things. Okasan said that i need these. I'm sorry sweetie but you'll just have to go play without me. I'll come play when I'm done with Obasan's (aunt's) lessons."

Maiasa walked off in a huff. I opened the door and Obasan was on the phone. She looked upset. She saw me and beckoned me to her.

"Its your mother. She wants to talk to you."

I walked to her and took the phone.

"My darling angel... My moonlight child; I've been captured on my mission. I won't be coming home. I love you and Maiasa with all my heart and please take care of your father. I'm really proud of you, my hime. Be strong for your sister. I hope you pass your chunin exam tomorrow. Rememeber I believe in you and your sister and I will always be a part of you, through your necklaces... they are a part of me. you will do well in everything you do."

the phone went dead and I felt tears falling freely off my face. I look at the clock. it was lunch time.

"O-O-Obasan... w-w-where is u-u-u-uncle-s-s-sama?"

I was so upset. what 6 year old wanted to hear her mother's last moments.

"He's in his study. why don't you dry your tears, calm down and ask him what he wants?"

"yes Obasan."

i wiped my eyes and got up. I walked out of the kitchen and to the the study. I knocked on the door and waited for uncle-sama to answer.

"you may enter."

I opened the door, walked in and bowed on the floor in front of him. I had to wait until he said i could rise.

"Tsuki, you can rise."

I stood up and looked at him with fearful eyes.

" what is it you want Tsuki?"

"Aunt-sama would like to know what you would like for lunch."

"I would like chicken ramen with rice balls."

"Arigatou uncle-sama."

I bowed and leaved the room. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Obasan, uncle-sama would like chicken ramen with rice balls."

" Thank you Tsuki. Oh dear, Itachi left his luch here, could you take it to him for me?"

"Oh sure. i wanted to see Itachi-sama today. I wanted to see if he would train me."

Obasan smiled at me and handed me a lunch basted and i took a peak inside. It had my lunch of dumplings in it too. I smiled back at her and bowed quickly before i left. I stopped at my house and got changed from my kimono to training gear and picked up my guitar and my weapons pack too. My necklace that symbolises my name suddenly moved. I was a little freaked, so i grabbed the basket and headed out to the training grounds. I saw Itachi throwing weapons at a target. Suddenly his head moved my my way. I hid and watched his go for his weapons so fast that they were soaring for me a high speed and i dodged them just barely and revealed myself from the bushes. Itachi's eyes were softer now and looked at the basket.

Itachi's pov

I had felt a presence behind the bushes and turned my head that way to see who was there. I couldn't see properly without my sharingan so i just threw my weapons towards the destination of the presence. the target jumped out of the bushes just at the right time so she wouldn't become a shish kabab. I saw it was Tsuki and a basket.

"Tsuki-chan, you should state yourself present or you might get hurt."

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama, but you left your lunch and Obasan wanted me to give it to you."

"Its ok... and it seems that my mother has given your lunch too. I'm guessing your dining with me."

Tsuki opened the basket revealing sushi, rice balls and chicken dumplings. she placed the basket on the ground. She handed me my sushi and rice balls and i felt a little out of line and threw one at her. she caught it in her bare hands without breaking it. she looked at me and smiled and took a bite.

"Hehe, thanks Itachi-sama... that tastes nice."

she smiled so sweetly that i couldn't even look at her with an evil look. so innocent. after that we ate in silence. not one of those awkward silences but those nice ones that nothing had to be said.

Tsuki's pov

after i had packed up the lunch basket, i trained with itachi. He had me use it against him and he soon learnt to overcome its chakra waves and wind sythe jetsu. after like an hour of intenst Itachi training, i was almost out of chakra from all the new jetsu he had taught me.

"Wow, that was amazing Tsuki. I've never had a genin have so much strength! you'll make a great chunin and a great ninja someday."

"Thank you itachi-sama! I'd better got. I've got to go take this back to your mother and then go play with the hyuugas, sasuke and maiasa. Thanks for letting me stay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's pov

"Mother, may I speak with you?"

It was dinner time and our family was taking care of Tsuki and Maiasa now since neither their mother or father never came back.

" sure. fukugu, look after the children for a moment please."

I got up with my mother and went into the study and closed the door. I was the first to speak.

"Mother you said for me to let YOU bring me my lunch and i did but you sent Tsuki. you said that i needed to spend more time with her. I know why your trying for us to be close because of the betrothment between us but why do we have to like each other?"

"She doesn't know about this, so you can't tell her until I think she's ready and two, i promised her mother i'd try and get you guys to know each other before you marry so you don't have to have a forced love like her parents that ended up having a friendship. If you guys have a friendship going into the marriage, you might have some kind of love in the long run. please i know its hard to spend time or have a friendship with someone who's five years younger then you but please for my sake and her mothers and eventually your happiness, make an effort. please?"

"Ok mother just for you."


	4. Chapter 4

--------------2 years later--------------

Maiasa's pov

My sister Tsuki became a chunin the week after mother's capture and now she's a jounin. she's completed missions to the sand village, the rock village, the land of the waves and survived. When she's gone, Aunt Mikoto taught me what she taught my sister when she was a kid. I don't know why she never complained because its boring but she managed and i will too. It is my birthday today and tsuki's too but i don't know if she's back from her current mission. Itachi said she's fine. He's an an ANBU ninja captain. He's really strong now. If Tsuki isn't on her missions, she's either talking or training with Itachi. it's a very rare occasion that she ever gets to hang out with the gang anymore. we really miss her too. especially sasuke. he adores her. Tsuki finished her lessons before she became jounin. she passed every test Aunt Mikoto set her about housewives. I'm sitting in the first lesson of the new year of the academy, on my birthday. I was sitting next to sasuke, listening to Iruka-sensei tell us about what Tsuki and Itachi had already taught us during one of Itachi's lucid times where he actually cared about our ninja skills. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring. as much as i love learning new things, i've already learnt what he was teaching and i really couldn't wait for Tsuki to come home. If she's back, she comes with presents. I can't wait to get out of this academy and be a genin. Genin get to go on small missions and if your lucky, safe missions that aren't that dangerous out of the village. But what interests me is we get taught by a jounin just like my sister with two other people. they apparently teach you powerful stuff until your chunin and then your basically on your own.

'BRRRIIIIINNNGGG'

the bell finally went. I grabbed sasuke's and hinata's hands and raced out the door. If she was here, she'd be at the front of the school waiting for us. we are now a little disappointed walking Hinata back to her house, which is past the training grounds. we walk past the the training grounds and i heard someone screaming.

"Maiasa, Sasuke, Hinata, over here!!"

I looked around and saw a tired Tsuki with a bag of presents.

"Maiasa- chan, Sasuke-kun, hinata-chan! i missed you guys heaps! sorry i'm a little late. I had to be careful because i was in the village mother got taken in. they hate leaf ninja after the... don't worry. I brought presents though. Hinata gets her's now while you guys have to wait until we get home."

I gave Hinata her present and she opened it eagerly. it was a headband with every symbol of the villages. hinata squeaked.

"Thanks Tsuki-chan. I'll cherish this forever!"

we walked hinata back while Tsuki told us all about her mission that wasn't classified, like what sasuke asked.

"Did you kill anyone Tsuki?"

"that's classified information sasuke but i will tell you the truth. I didn't kill anyone. I was the stalker like person. Kakashi was the killer. I don't have the guts, thats why i'm a healer."

After that question, we all asked about other villages and what they are like. she told us all about the grass village. it was really nice when she got passed the rudeness of the ninja. they really hated leaf ninja and their village is really remote. its the only village past the sand village and is only connected to the sound and sand villages. A day after the sand village, the sand turns to really long grass that slows ninja down a little. she would love the village if it hadn't killed our parents. Hinata's house was now right in front of us.

"Maiasa, I'm sorry my father won't let me attend your birthday party..."

"Um Hinata, its not much of a birthday party. i think Tuski has to do a ceremony. Uncle fukugu said so."

"So the party is later tonight?"

"Yeah i think so. something like that."

"No, that ceremony is like at 10 tonight. the party is now! we're late!"

Tsuki hugged hinata and took sasuke and my hands and ran off at high speed that no one could see us.

Tsuki's pov

we got home to see two towering cakes, sasuke running in ahead, switching the lights on and i saw in the fridge was a wedding cake. I knew that tonight, tonight was going to be the night where my fate would be sealed. i'd be married to one of the uchiha boys but i didn't know which one it would be. Would it be Sasuke or would it be Itachi? i heard everyone in the room yell 'SURPRISE!!' Maiasa and I walked into the room together to hug and thank everyone who had come. All my team members on my squad (kakashi, Gai and Asuma) and the whole clan. I went over to itachi and gave him a hug. I saw Maiasa and sasuke around my bag full of presents. Maiasa gave sasuke his and they both ripped the box open. I laughed at their eagerness to have their presents from me. Maiasa got the same headband that i got hinata because i knew both would love it and I also got her a kimono. I got sasuke ninja weapons and a note saying i'd teach him how to use them properly. I went over to the bag and got what remained of the presents. One for Aunt Mikoto, one for Uncle Fukugu and one for Itachi. I had finally gotten over my fear of my uncle and didn't use suffixes anymore and he didn't mind and we were very close now only because i was the second prodigy in like 12 years. after i gave uncle fukugu, aunt mikoto and Itachi their present, Maiasa and i tackled our huge pile of presents.

Maiasa's pov

Tsuki gave her remaining presents to the family and we got into our presents. Tsuki got books on ninja techniques, recipie books, kunia and other ninja weapons while i got teddies, dolls and toys. As much as i loved being a kid, sometimes i wanted Tsuki's life, with all the ninja missions and coold ninja moves and all the respect from the clan and from uncle fukugu. I looked around and saw Itachi hiding in a corner opening his present thinking no one was watching. he had gotten a katana. i couldn't tell what he was feeling, but no one could ever understand.

Itachi's pov

Tsuki-chan had goteen me a katana from the grass village. I really liked it. i could tell that she understood me about my need of ninja tools. ninja tools help a ninja to survive when it gets down to it. After two years of spending my spare time with her, training her, talking to her and getting to know her at my mother's request really helped me actually coming to terms with the marriage that should have happened tonight if it wasn't for... she would have made a wonderful wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki's pov ( a few hours after the party.)

I had taken Sasuke and Maiasa out training before the wedding tonight. They really wanted to practise what they had learnt today at the academy, which was basically revision for what I had taught them. It was dark and if we weren't home soon, I'd be late for the wedding but i felt something going down. For some reason i could hear pleading. It sounded distant and I thought it was in my head because i hadn't slept in two days.

"Sasuke, you heard Iruka-sensei and Tsuki can tell you too, the handsigns are dog, boar and tiger!"

Sasuke tried over and over again with Maiasa and Sasuke got that jetsu first before Maiasa. They evetually got it after like 15 tries. they were almost out of chakra. now they had three jetsu in their arsenal ( flame blowing jetsu, blazing fireball and now transformation jetsu.)

"Guys, It's time to go. It's getting dark and Aunt Mikoto will freak. The ceremony is tonight and we're LATE!"

they nodded and took my hand. i raced home with a firm grip and it seemed like they were flying just trying to get their legs to keep up. We went straight to the family temple and no one was there. not one soul and this is where they should all be. we looked around wondering if they were playing hide and seek but no one was there. I took their hand and ran straight back to the house. It was really quiet, a little too quiet.

"Mother, Father we're home."

Sasuke had called out into the house. there was no reply and we got all panicky. We took off our sandals and ran around the house in search of our family. we all met in front of Fukugu's study. I knocked slowly and the door just budged open. i pushed the door, only seeing half the room lit and in the middle of the light was Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fukugu, lying on top of each other, like a pile all limp; like they were lifeless. I tried keeping Sasuke back from the pile but i was too late. Sasuke had broken free and thrown himself onto his parents. Maiasa stood by my side in total shock. I ran upto sasuke and tried pulling him back without using strength knowing it would hurt him, but he wouldn't move. the tears started to fall and I felt Maiasa move from her spot and go staright to her aunt and uncle.

"Can you heal them Tsuki?"

I felt their skin. it was ice cold. i tried healing them, trying to push away the thought i couldn't knowing they were beyond healing. the chakra just sunk into them and wouldn't heal the wound.

" I'm sorry sasuke, its too late."

I suddenly felt a presence and i knew it wouldn't hurt us but i had to make sure. I activated my sharingan and looked into the darken side of the room. It was Itachi.

"Itachi! Itachi! please come out! i was worried that who ever done this got you too!"

Itachi came out of the darkness with blood all over him and the katana i had given him earlier this afternoon had been soaked in blood. Sasuke ran up to him and hugged him.

"Aniki! you found the weapon who killed mother and father! you tracked down who had done it and killed them!"

but something was wrong. Itachi wasn't saying anything and he wasn't hugging sasuke back, not like he used to.

"Sasuke! Maiasa, get behind me!"

Maiasa knew i was using my bossy voice and i swore to her i'd only use it if she really needed to listen to me. Sasuke was less reluctant.

"Sasuke! let go of Itachi and come here! Get far away from him. Itachi didn't find the killer, he IS the killer!!!"

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes and backed away slowly.

"No! NO! NO, NO, NO , NO , NO , NO!! Itachi, tell her you didn't, please tell her you didn't!

Itachi just stood there not saying a word. Maiasa just got what that meant.

"Your own clan Itachi! Your own family! how could you do it?"

"I am leaving. come find me and get revenge. when you are strong enough and have the same eyes, come find me. i will be waiting."

He jumped out the window and tears fell down my face. Maiasa walked through the door.

"Maiasda, where are you going?"

"After Itachi."

"NO! please Maiasa, you have to stay here! for your own safety! please, don't leave me!"

she wouldn't stop and i couldn't move. I was kneeling on the floor with sasuke, just hugging and crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki's pov

After managing to get sasuke out of the study, i put a sealing jetsu on the room so sasuke wouldn't go back. We were in the lounge, sitting on the couch, waiting for Maiasa to come back. we were just about to give up waiting and go find her but someone knocked on the door. I opened it, hoping it was Maiasa but it was Izumo, one of the gate guardians of konoha.

"Tsuki Uchiha?"

"That is me."

"Is your aunt home?"

"Well kinda, but she's dead."

"What?"

"Itachi Uchiha killed her. now what do you want? I'm head here."

"Well... I don't know how to tell you but.."

"What is it Izumo? get on with it!"

"We found Maiasa's body on the ground right outside the gate. I'm so sorry."

Now the tears really start to fall. I fell to the ground in front of Izumo. He looked so bad. he had realised i was still a kid who needed her family. I had lost every single one of my family memebers except fir sasuke. Sasuke was the only one left for me to be here for. He needed me and for him I was going to kill who had taken his family away, who took my life away but that would wait for the morning. Right now sasuke needed comfort and so did i. we curled up together and cried. soon enough sasuke and i were asleep.

I woke up before sasuke had and i wrote a note:

Sasuke-kun,

After this pain that itachi has left us, after he had taken my sister, i want to go give him a taste of his medicine but i can't like this. You, being that last living being that i care about with my blood, i hope you can forgive me for leaving you here, and i hope you don't forget me. we will meet again someday.

love Tsuki Mika Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------- 4 years later---------------------

Maiasa's pov

"Orochimaru-sama, you wanted to see me?"

I was in his throne room just as he was talking to Kabuto. Kabuto left smirking at me.

" I heard from Kabuto that your sharingan has activated."

" yes orochimaru-sama."

"Ok then. you are ready. you'll travel a week before the exams. you are to convince sasuke uchiha to come here and grow more powerful here."

"yes orochimaru-sama."

Tsuki's pov

"Uncle- sama! where are you?"

I was in the mansion that the kazekage lives in. I looked in the kitchen and he was sitting at the tavle with a coffee.

"Uncle-sama, i want to head back to my village, i mean back to Konoha. I do love it here but i want to see baa-chan again, I want to broaden my kekkei genkais and i just want to see Sasuke again."

"My child, i knew this day was coming. i knew that you'd want to go back even if you last remaining family is here. you can't resist your past. no one can. no one can resist the mystery of their past. before you leave, tell Gaara. I do not wish to be the one to tell him."

"Thank you uncle-sama. I will make sure i say goodbye to Gaara personally. i do not wish anyone dead on my account."

I bowed and left my uncle's presence. Since i had been here, the Kazekage- my uncle told me my necklace had powers, just like my mother. He also told me that my name had direct linkings with the moon. I was basically a moon child and that really explained my affinity for it. apparently the myth is that my powers are strongest when the moon was rising or up in the sky and weakest in the day. I made my way up into my room to finish packing.

Maiasa's pov

"Kabuto-kun! you're coming to the chunin exams aren't you?"

"I'm coming back yes. My konoha team wants to go for it again."

"Thank you kabuto-kun!"

i slowly started to clean up my side of the room so it would be easier to pack later.

Tsuki's pov

I was on the training ground looking for temari and Kankuro. They were meant to be training today. I felt the famous wind sythe jetsu from temari head my way so i put up a earth wall jetsu. I keep the wall up just a little bit longer and I jump onto it.

"Yo! Temari, its only me. that's the best greating from family i've ever had!"

Temari and Kankuro come from out of the sand covered trees. they were smiling.

"Hey Tsuki-chan, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, just being attacked by your wind sythe jetsu, being transferred to Konoha... nothing really."

"being transferred?"

"Yeah."

"Gaara's not going to like that!"

"I'm going to deal with that but i need to know why Itachi killed my family and i need to start there. everyone who knew him were there."

"As much as I love Gaara in my own way, he's too much of a freak to understand. he'll try and kill you. even ask Kankuro- right kankuro!"

"Temari, has anyone told you, your a bitch! i'm sure he can handle the freak."

I laughed along with Kankuro.

"Well i've got to head to the park to tell Gaara-kun. i'll see you later."

It was sundown, i could feel my powers starting to rise. I was at the park that i had been in a thousand times, either to find Gaara or to think. Gaara was my favourite after Sasuke. Even if sasuke was alive, he'd hate me for leaving. He'd hate me for giving Itachi the katana that killed his mother and father. I came across the swings where Gaara always sat when he was upset.

"I heard you were leaving."

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard you talking to Kankuro and Temari. Shikaku was right. you never cared about me."

I felt tears falling down my face. i hated being accused for not caring about someone.

"Your here to rub it in my face that you never cared and leaving me and never talking to me again."

I shook my head and the tears fell in a circle around me.

"You're wrong Gaara. I'm here to say goodbye in person. I wouldn't do that unless i cared."

"Liar."

"Would I be here telling you that i'm leaving, if i didn't care? No! I'd have left and never told you where so you could visit! I'd have left and not say goodbye. I'd have left without a trace and never talk to you again."

sand started to wisp around me. This wasn't a good sign.

"Gaara, I'm going back to the leaf village. I'll call when i've got an apartment and a phone. I promise that i won't leave you completely. We're family Gaara, and I've already lost sasuke and Maiasa, I'm not going to lose you!"

the sand stopped in mid-air and dorpped suddenly. Gaara's eyes had tears in them.  
"I'm so sorry Mika-chan. You're right about the family should stick together thing. I'm sorry for saying that you didn't care. I'll see you at the chunin exams."

"see you then."

I walked away. I turn back, looking at Gaara and reminded me of the first time i met Gaara by myself. so alone, so afraid, so lost in a world full of hatred to people like him.

A hero.


	6. Chapter 6

???'s pov

I was nearing the gates of Konoha. i had just finished a mission in the rain village. I took this mission, knowing it'll be very rare i get another one like this since i was having a team of genin to teach. I miss my old partner. She was young but really helpful. she kept night watch. she was a great ninja at night. Lost in my thoughts, i almost stepped on a girl lying on a branch, covered in gashes that were bleeding badly. I picked her up and took a look at her face. there was a mask like mine covering her face. I pulled it down and she was so beautiful. She was so small and so child like and yet had a maturity to her. her face looked so familiar, like the uchiha on my team but more femininine and at that presise moment her eyes opened revealing the sharingan. she fainted again after that. I quickly took off with her fitting so nicely in my arms, headed for a hospital. I took her to the emergency room to see a medical ninja.

"I need some help here. there's a girl here, cut up pretty bad! she's got wounds on her stomach, legs and arms! Someone help her!"

"Calm down Mr, Hatake. We'll get a doctor to her soon."

"Did I mention she's a ninja?"

"We'll see her now!"

they took her into a room and started on the wounds on her arms and stomach. I left to tell the hokage of this girl's presense and of how poorly these doctors treat civilians.

Hokage's pov

I was in a meeting with Tsunade. She wanted to go back out on a watch out mission in the rock village.

"Please? it just-"

Just as Tsunade was just about to say something, Kakashi rushed in.

"Hokage, there's a female uchiha in the hospital! she was wounded pretty badly."

"Wait, Kakashi did you just say a uchiha female?"

"Yes Tsunade, why do you ask?"

"Well the only uchiha females that are ninja are Tsuki and Maiasa uchiha. are you positive that she is a uchiha? "

" I am positive that she is a Uchiha. Before she fainted, her eyes revealed the sharingan."

" The only female uchiha, that we have records of being alive and having the sharingan is Tsuki uchiha."

" Are you guys trying to tell me that she is back in the village. Last I heard, she was with my son and his kids."

" You knew where she went? You didn't tell us? Why Tsunade? Why?"

"Hokage-sama, Tsuki wanted to become a stronger ninja. She went to join ANBU in the sand village and technally its not illegal for me not to tell. she was with legal guardians. If in any case that both parents and godparents die, the child is sent to the closet living relative. She chose instead."

"She left Sasuke to fend for himself. He freaked. he ran up and down this whole village twice to find her."

"Ok, but i warn you, she's strong hokage."

"How strong?"

"Well she's in an ANBU uniform and that sharingan was in its last stages."

"I'm not sure that i believe that."

"If you don't believe me, come look for yourself!"

"Ok I will! Tsunade, go back to the rock village if you must. I must see this."

???'s pov.

Tsuki was in the hospital room that Kakashi Hatake had brought her into. I'd know her anywhere. I've been keeping tabs on her for the past four years on orders from Itachi-sama. I befriended her and knew all about her. She was my best friend thanks to Itachi. Thanks to him, I had been taken away from my family too. been sent away from the hideout, i get sent away from my father but now i'm going to break free. I'm leaving and never going back. I'm going to join with Tsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki's pov

(dream)

I was in this mansion. I was running down corridors, like i was searching for someone. one after the other, thousands of corridors, i finally got somewhere. there was a faint screaming ahead. it sounded like a baby crying. I quickly ran toward the noise hoping that the little baby wasn't hurt. I opened the door and there was a little baby crying so loudly. I grabbed a bottle from the table and picked the little guy up. as he drank from the bottle, hands wrapped round my waist. his touch felt so good and i was happy with the idea of a family but then something was wrong. the touch around my waist felt so wrong, so dangerous, so forbidden. I turned my head to face who was holding me. It was Itachi, holding on to me like i was his world. I pulled out of his grip disgusted and held the little baby tight.

"Why are you here Itachi? Are you going to kill more innocent people? are you here to kill this innocent child?"

"My own child? I wouldn't dream of doing that!"

"you killed your mother, your father and the rest of your family, so why not this one?"

" you don't understand the situation!"

"What's to understand? you killed your family to prove your power over us. you got to choose who lived and who died."

"Listen to me! there's more to it than what you think. That wasn't my reason!"

"Whatever Itachi."

I tried leaving the room but the door handle disappeared.

"Where did the door handle go?"

"Remember the jetsu you put on it, one where the door handle would disappear if there were issues."

"No. get out of my way so i can burn it down, then kick your arse."

"We shouldn't be fighting, our child needs our attention."

"Our???"  
"Did that fall earlier muddle you brain? we're married. Taicho is our kid!"

I looked into the baby's eyes and saw myself and a male uchiha staring back.

"Our child Tsuki, symbolising bring us closer and us being together forever."

(end dream)

I woke up screaming, I wasn't in the forrest anymore. I was in a hospital. I didn't know what village hospital but their healing wasn't so great. I had pains in my abdomen area and all down my legs. I remember being in a fight with a grass ninja over my mother's necklace. i remember his partner trying to kill me for killing the guy with my mother's necklace. Kami that guy hurt. I do remember my arms being whipped with grass blades. At least they got that right. I sat up with great pain and saw my abodmen bandaged. My ANBU uniform and my sand village head protector was on the bedside table. I slipped into training gear i had in my bag that was next to the bed. there was a knock on the door.

"you can come in."

two guys walked in. One was the hokage, that wasn't hard to tell and the other guy had silver hair and a mask like mine.

"Wow you were right Kakashi, that is definately a uchiha. by the looks of that necklace, that definately is Tsuki uchiha. Although she isn't an ANBU here like you said, it seems she was with her uncle."

"You guys know i am kinda listening."

"yes we are aware. Now tell me where you come from."

Kakashi took hokage to the other side of the room.

Kakashi's pov

"Hokage, why are you asking these questions?"

"What if she's an imposter looking to spy on our village, knowing we'd take her back."

"yes sir good idea sir."

"Lets get back."

Tsuki's pov

they came back and looked at me. Kakashi spoke up this time.

"I'm going to ask a couple of questions if that's ok Miss Uchiha."

"God, please just call me Tsuki or something. I hate that bloody title."

"ok. so where do you come from?"

"Oh, hasn't a parent told you? when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"What a smart arse. What village do you come from?"

"The sand village, but i was born here in Konoha."

"Did you become an ANBU in Suna?"

"Actually black ops captain, retired though."

"why did you retire?"

"because i wanted to be a normal girl. join the academy and learn like normal people. I was sick of being a prodigy."

"Kakashi i think-"

"hey you're kakashi hatake right? I used to go on missions with you. You gave me this mask because i have sensitive smelling power thingy. uncle said it kinda went with the family thing."

"Yes Tsuki-hime, I remember. "

"Hrm, Tsuki can you please tell me why Kakashi called you hime?"

"because maybe i'm Tsunade's granddaughter? does that ring a bell you old geaser! god i'm sure she bragged teaching me, or that i was the strongest kuniochi in the village for my age."

"yeah, yeah, yeah just testing you."

"ok so when are you saying and for how long?"

"how bout now and for good?"

"Ok sure. now i'll put you back in the academy and joined up with a team-"

"i want to be put in Kakashi's team. by the sounds of things, in kakashi's head, his team needs all the help he can get. I mean Sasuke Uchiha, dear heart, is a good ninja but looking at what we know about Naruto, you need all the help you can get. his signature move is the shadow clone jetsu and has a demon. he needs serious help. I want his team."

"Why?"

" I feel like i need to help sasuke and naruto. Naruto needs some attention and i know how he feels. Sasuke, i owe him big time."

"Fine."

They walked out of the room and i packed all my stuff that was on the table into my bag. I took of the bandage around my abdomen and saw a great big gaping hole and saw like tips of my ribs. the hole hadn't pierced my actual stomach. soon all the flesh was there as good as new. I healed my legs too. now i was my full healed self. i walked out of that room to see the hokage and Kakashi look totally shocked.

"what? why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well you just healed like a huge hole in you abdomen. it was like amazing. and you to actually have a hole like that is out of site."

"well Tsunade is my grandmother. you know that freaky dot on her forehead? i have one on my neck too. see."

I tilted my neck to show them. they gasped.

"Well, where am I living?"

"well apartment 201 unless you want to live in the house you still own since your mother and father died."

"Not until i start a family. so the key please?"

the hokage handed me the key.

" have fun with your room mate. he's a handful."

I laughed and smiled.

"I've lived with a sex addict, a bitch and a natural born killer and i almost married a serial killer. I think i can handle this guy."

I turn my head and saw Amaya.

Amaya's pov

There's Tsuki and two older guys. She waved at me and walked over after saying goodbye to who she was talking to.

"Hey Amaya! I didn't know that you were here in this village. Wow!"

"Hey Mika-chan. I just needed to get away from Suna."

"That what you said about your old village. here to stay?"

"I was hoping so. I want to stay with my cousin Shikamaru. he hasn't seen me since he was four."

"are you going to ninja here?"

"Yeah. you?"

"definately. apparently i have a difficult room mate. I laugh at that. I've lived with Gaara, temari and Kankuro."

"Yeah. i remember when you complained that Gaara took Temari's eye liner and she went psycho! that was classic."

"So your at the academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there."

"yep. may the best ninja get the cute guys team."

"yeah yeah."

"See ya Amaya-chan."

"bye-bye."


End file.
